Classrooms
Classrooms are rooms where the Player can find notebooks in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Description Classrooms are large rooms placed around the school. Every classroom has at least 10 school objects such as desks with chairs, a teacher's desk, blue carpet flooring, a chalkboard with something written on it, pencils and papers on some of the students' desks, and a notebook on the teacher's desk the Player can collect. All classrooms have blue doors with the number 99 on them. Gameplay General Occasionally, the Player will be chased into a room by Baldi but may escape by mimicking the opposite of his movement path, effectively running around him to escape. This will set the Player in close quarters with Baldi for a time, making them vulnerable until breaking out of his range of chase. The Principal of the Thing will occasionally survey classrooms on patrol for suspicious activity, however, he will not pose a threat to the Player unless they are breaking rules. It's a Bully will never block a classroom from being entered, instead sticking to hallways. The same applies to 1st Prize. Chalkles will spawn in the classroom, slowly starting from the chalkboard. Once Chalkles become fully solid, he will fly out of the chalkboard, laughing to get Baldi's attention and causing the door(s) to lock for only few seconds. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, there are seven Classrooms. The items' locations are listed as follows: ** "Math" classroom: None ** "Spelling" classroom: None ** "Geology" classroom: Safety Scissors ** "Geography" classroom: None ** "History" classroom: Big Ol' Boots ** "English" classroom: Safety Scissors ** "Science" classroom: Safety Scissors * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, some of the Classrooms are a part of the glitched zones. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, there are eight Classrooms in total. The items' locations are listed as follows: ** Classroom 1: None ** Classroom 2: None ** Classroom 3: None ** Classroom 4: None ** Classroom 5: Quarter ** Classroom 6: WD-NoSquee ** Classroom 7: None ** Classroom 8: None Rooms This is a list for all defaulted rooms. In the full game and Kickstarter exclusive demo, each Classroom comes with random strings of items and objects. Classic = Classroom1-classic.jpg|"Math" classroom Classroom2-classic.jpg|"Spelling" classroom Classroom3-classic.jpg|"Geology" classroom Classroom4-classic.jpg|"Geography" classroom Classroom5-classic.jpg|"History" classroom Classroom6-classic.jpg|"English" classroom Classroom7-classic.png|"Science" classroom |-|Public Demo = Classroom1-demo.jpg|Classroom 1 Classroom2-demo.jpg|Classroom 2 Classroom3-demo.jpg|Classroom 3 Classroom4-demo.png|Classroom 4 Classroom5-demo.jpg|Classroom 5 Classroom6-demo.jpg|Classroom 6 Classroom7-demo.jpg|Classroom 7 Classroom8-demo.jpg|Classroom 8 Trivia ;Full Game * Every classroom has roughly 8-10 desks facing one wider desk (assumed to be the "student's" and "teacher's" desks, likewise). They are arranged differently in different rooms, and one even has them all flipped over. * Principal of the Thing is the only character that can enter classrooms while passive. **Before V1.3.1, Playtime could also be passive while entering, but this was changed. **According to mystman12's Twitter, if the Player is extremely unlucky, Baldi can wander into a classroom even when WD-NoSquee is used."Baldi really does only know where you are based on audio, or of course if he sees you. The WD-NoSquee item allows you to hide in rooms because Baldi won't hear you go in. (If you're *super* unlucky, he might randomly wander in). You also can't let him see you enter." - mystman12. June 4, 2018. Twitter. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * In versions prior to V1.3, the Safety Scissors item are absent. * In older versions prior to V1.4.3, the Big Ol' Boots is not found in the "History" classroom. ;Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash * There is a glitch where Baldi cannot enter the classroom with the aqua notebook. Gallery Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic DoWhatIMean.png|The classroom for the screenshot. Baldis-Basics-oldscreenshot4.png|An old screenshot of the classroom's early version. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot5.png|The classroom for the mobile's screenshot. ;Full Game Alpha Alphascreen12-193.png|The classroom in one of the screenshots. Alphascreen12-199.png|Ditto. |-|Image Files = ;Textures ScissorsPoster-sharedassets2.assets-338.png|A poster describing the Safety Scissor's usage, found in the classroom with the green notebook. Door 0.png|A classroom door. Door 80.png|An opened classroom door. Carpet-sharedassets2.assets-311.png|The floor texture. WhiteBrickWall-sharedassets2.assets-459.png|The wall texture. ;Sprites Papers.png|Papers on desks. Pencils.png|Pencils and post-it notes on desks. Notebooks.png|Notebooks on desks. References Navigation ru:Класс Category:Locations Category:Common locations